Je n'étais pas prêt
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Le summum a été atteint lorsque j'ai senti Victor dans mon dos. A ce moment ma voix s'est presque cassée tant la surprise a été forte. J'étais transporté et il m'a fait redescendre sur terre, ou au contraire il m'a propulsé encore plus haut. C'est selon. Je n'étais pas prêt


**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **J'ai enfin réussi à pondre quelque chose ! Mais c'est parce que j'ai une motivation : ce texte est pour l'anniversaire de ma soyeuse Ama3lle !**

 **Ma chère Ama3lle je t'ai écrit un InThePanda/Yéyé ! (Désolée pour ce ship mais rassure toi IL Y A UN LEMON Mwahahaha je sais rameuter les foules X'DD)**

 **Par contre à propos des personnages, je suis au courant des polémiques autour d'eux (notamment InThePanda) mais j'ai fait le choix d'écrire quand même en les utilisant. Certains pourront critiquer ce choix mais je tiens à préciser que je différencie nettement le personnage de l'homme. Voilà. Je ne cautionne en aucun cas les crimes qui ont pu être commis.**

 **Ce ship, assez original, provient d'une image qu'InThePanda a tweeté il y a quelques semaines. C'est durant la tournée de Yéyé, on voit les deux hommes face à face front contre front en souriant. IL N'EN A PAS FALLU PLUS POUR QUE MON AME DE SHIPPEUSE PRENNE LES DEVANT !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture bande de coléoptères.**

* * *

 **Je n'étais pas prêt**

La salle est en feu.

Pas au sens propre du terme rassurez-vous. Au sens figuré. Disons que la chaleur est telle que j'ai l'impression de danser sur un brasier encore chaud. La musique est tellement forte qu'elle me vrille agréablement les oreilles. Elle m'emplie la tête et je n'entends presque plus ma propre voix qui tente de se frayer une place dans ce merveilleux bouquant organisé par moi-même.

Les notes glissent sur ma peau humide et, malgré la chaleur étouffante, cette mélodie que j'ai écrite arrive à me donner la chair de poule.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce ne sont pas les notes en elle-même qui me font tourner la tête mais l'ambiance. Je suis sur une petite scène avec un public de dingue et mes collègues et amis qui m'accompagnent.

Comment puis-je être mieux qu'en cet instant ?

Le public hurle. Le public hurle mon nom, c'est si bon. Je ne sens même plus la sueur qui dégouline de mon torse, ni mes cheveux qui collent à mon front humide.

- _Vous n'êtes pas prêt_ je leur scande à chaque début de concert dans chaque ville où nous nous produisons.

Mais cette fois-ci c'est magistral car même moi je n'étais pas prêt.

C'est si exceptionnel. Et ça touche déjà à sa fin. Plus que quelques morceaux seulement. C'est passé en un battement de cil, en moins d'une seconde. Je me suis envolé au-dessus des nuages et je pense que je peux dire que je les ai fait s'envoler avec moi le temps d'une soirée.

Non je n'étais pas prêt. Absolument pas.

Surtout quand je jette un regard en coin à Victor qui s'essuie le visage avec son t-shirt trempé de sueur.

Il est venu ce débile. Des années maintenant que je le connais ce gros con. Oui j'insiste ce mec est une vrai enflure. Mais une enflure avec un talent indéniable. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai composé une chanson pour son concept Unknown Movies : _Je te tuerai_.

Peut-être que je m'entends aussi bien avec lui parce que j'ai un caractère de cochon comme lui. Ou qu'il a un caractère de cochon comme moi. C'est selon.

Mais en tous cas il s'est pointé au concert comme ça. Comme je m'y attendais en fait. J'ai reçu un sms quelques heures avant me disant qu'il passerait peut-être.

J'ai souris en le lisant. Car je connais l'animal. « Peut-être » veut dire « certainement » et « je viendrais » veut dire « je vais m'imposer comme un gros porc sur la scène et faire le show avec toi espèce de con ».

J'adore ce mec.

Pour tout vous dire sans même recevoir de sms je me doutais qu'il serait là vu qu'on est à Lyon. J'avoue qu'une douce chaleur s'est répandue dans mon ventre lorsque je l'ai vu monter sur scène.

Je n'étais pas prêt.

Je l'ai vu avec son micro en main, il m'a fait un sourire jusqu'aux dents et a commencé chanter _Ca dure encore_ avec moi.

J'ai été surpris de voir que ce débile la connaissait par cœur. Lui qui d'habitude ne s'intéresse qu'à son cul.

Dès fois je me demande ce que je fou encore à trainer avec lui.

Mais, malgré tout, sa présence a encore fait monter la tension d'un cran dans la salle.

Alors là ça a été la consécration.

Il faisait tellement chaud. Je sentais l'humidité de la salle se déposer directement sur celle de mon torse. Je sentais le sol de la scène devenir presque glissant sous mes pieds.

C'était le summum.

Ah non en fait.

Le summum a été atteint lorsque j'ai senti Victor dans mon dos. A ce moment ma voix s'est presque cassée tant la surprise a été forte. J'étais transporté et il m'a fait redescendre sur terre, ou au contraire il m'a propulsé encore plus haut. C'est selon.

Il a chanté avec moi en se frottant contre moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Etait-ce l'ivresse du moment ? Certainement. En plus moi je ne l'ai même pas repoussé.

D'habitude dans ces moments je le jette et il réalise que notre petite comédie va un peu trop loin. Il se recule en se grattant la tête et part se chercher un café tout en ricanant bêtement.

La foule nous encourageait. J'avoue que j'ai rien compris. J'ai juste profité.

Je n'étais pas prêt.

Puis lorsque la chanson s'est finie j'ai senti ses mains s'enrouler autour de ma taille tandis que la salle hurlait mon nom.

Le jeu de rôle était-il extrêmement poussé ce soir ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Victor et moi entretenons une relation particulière. Disons que nous flirtons pour rire. Mais ce soir je ne suis plus si sûr de la limite entre le jeu de rôle et le vrai flirt.

Notre amitié assez fusionnelle et fulgurante s'est transformée... Je ne me souviens plus à partir de quand on a commencé jouer au petit couple. D'autant plus qu'on semble avoir franchi un cap ce soir.

A moins que ce ne soit que le jeu.

Je suis perdu.

Je sais depuis longtemps que les attirances de Vic ne se limitent pas aux femmes et plus d'une fois je l'ai vu dans les bras d'un homme. Lui aussi connait mon goût pour les mecs d'ailleurs.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Ce jeu était risqué.

Et apparemment ce soir il semble vouloir aller plus loin que de simples regards appuyé ou une main un peu baladeuse.

Ou alors je m'égare et il pousse la comédie jusqu'à l'extrême, envouté par l'ivresse du moment.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou tandis que je rejette la tête en arrière pour atteindre les notes les plus extrêmes. Son souffle sur les gouttelettes de ma nuque me rafraichi quelques secondes.

Mais il ne s'arrête toujours pas et continue son manège durant toute la fin du concert, certainement autant encouragé par la foule hurlant nos deux noms que par le fait que je ne le repousse pas.

Il alterne les phases où il se colle ouvertement contre moi à celles où il me fixe en chantant.

Apparemment me draguer et me peloter ouvertement devant une cinquantaine de personnes ne le gêne pas le moins du monde.

Une fois le dernier morceau fini, lorsque je quitte la scène sous les applaudissements et les hurlements du public je le sens se presser à nouveau contre moi dans mon dos. Mais je ne dis rien et ne fait toujours rien pour le repousser. Peut-être que j'aime bien cette promiscuité en fait. Je ne sais plus trop.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas bu d'alcool ce soir. Il le fait donc en connaissance de cause et non sous l'effet d'une quelconque substance.

Arrivé dans ma loge, je ferme la porte derrière nous et m'assoie sur une chaise.

Je laisse s'échapper ma frustration. En effet à cause de mes problèmes de voix en ce moment je peux chanter mais je dois m'économiser donc je ne peux pas rester discuter avec le public après le concert. Et je dois admettre que ça me frustre énormément.

Voyant mon énervement, Victor qui était adossé au mur s'assoie en face de moi, commence à me fixer.

Je connais ce regard. C'est le regard qu'il fait quand quelqu'un l'intéresse. Mais d'habitude il n'est pas adressé à moi.

Non pas que je sois contre. Mais c'est assez perturbant quand même.

D'habitude il a une lueur plus joueuse. D'habitude c'est une lueur de défit. Mais là… Là c'est autre chose.

Autre chose que j'ai clairement identifié je ne suis pas bête. Mais puisque je ne sais pas si j'accepte vraiment cette injonction silencieuse je décide qu'en fin de compte mon corps est trop humide. Je me lève et récupère donc une serviette posée sur mon sac pour m'essuyer le visage et le torse.

J'attrape donc la serviette multicolore et commence à m'essuyer le torse et le dos. Je passe le tissu contre ma peau humide. C'est assez rêche et désagréable… J'aurais peut-être dû mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour nous faire quelque chose à boire.

Pauvre Yéyé tes réflexions n'ont plus aucun sens.

Je la repose donc et me dirige vers l'amoncellement de cartons sous lequel, je le sais, il y a une bouilloire électrique. Mais au moment de me retourner je tombe face à Victor souriant jusqu'aux dents.

J'analyse ce sourire comme un étant un mélange entre le sourire amusé habituel et le regard brulant de tout à l'heure.

Ma respiration devient plus lourde malgré moi. Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui souris en lui tapotant la joue et commence à soulever les cartons de pizzas pour atteindre l'objet de mes désirs.

Une fois trouvé je lève la bouilloire en l'air tel Links dans Zelda trouvant un objet rare.

Vic, me voyant faire mon cinéma, éclate de rire et la tension dans la pièce descend d'un cran. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Tandis que j'attendais devant la bouilloire qu'elle veuille bien faire chauffer l'eau plus vite, il silence s'installe dans la pièce.

Victor s'est installé en face de ma chaise devant la petite table et semble attendre quelque chose.

Je soupire intérieurement face à la lenteur mentale dont je fais preuve. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être !? Peut-être bien qu'il attend que je lui serve à boire cet espèce de débile. D'autant plus qu'il tient une tasse moche a la main.

Mais attend je reconnais cette tasse... C'est la mienne ! Mais du coup moi je bois dans quoi moi !? Raaaaaah. Ce mec m'énerve.

D'ailleurs il commence à la tapoter avec ses ongles pour faire des petits sons en rythme et se met à chanter par-dessus.

N'importe quoi vous vous dites ? Mais en réalité ça n'a rien d'absurde. Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma voix en dehors des concerts pour la préserver (Oui j'ai des petits problèmes de cordes vocales mais je vais vous épargner les détails). Cela inclus naturellement le fait que je ne dois pas parler. Je ne dois pas avoir de conversation orale.

J'utilise donc des subterfuges pour communiquer.

Non je ne sais pas signer. Dommage.

En général j'utilise quand même des gestes mais genre plus basiques. Mais quand les personnes sont vraiment trop loin je suis contraint d'utiliser les sms.

Et là d'ailleurs je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

Je découvre un message de l'autre débile décoloré en blond :

 _-Ramène ton petit cul_

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour tirer la langue à ce provocateur, on entend le cliquetis caractéristique de la bouilloire qui s'arrête.

Je détourne donc mon attention de Victor et prend la bouilloire pour verser l'eau dans la tasse Scooby Doo. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi à trouver un sachet de thé. C'est un grand mystère.

Alors que je finissais de remplir la tasse j'entends le bruit d'une chaise qu'on décale puis je sens un corps se coller contre mon dos.

Bon.

Il cherche hein.

Je sens un long frisson me parcourir du sommet du crâne, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et jusqu'à mes mollets.

Voyant que je pose la tasse ainsi que la bouilloire sur le plan de travail auquel je suis appuyé, il pose ses mains sur les miennes.

Bordel Victor. JE SUIS CENSE REAGIR COMMENT A CA !? JE SUIS SURE QUE TU FAIS CA EN CE MOMENT PARCE QUE JAI PLUS DE VOIX ET QUE TU SAIS QUE JE NE POURRAI PAS T'ENVOYER BALADER AVEC MA REPARTIE.

Mais finalement.

Finalement c'est un bon prétexte pour ne pas t'envoyer balader. Je pourrais me retourner et t'en coller une mais je ne le fais pas. Et je sais que ça tu l'as bien noté. D'ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais qu'envoyer des signaux auxquels je ne réponds pas négativement.

Alors que tes paumes sur appuyées sur le dos de mes mains à même le plan de travail, je sens ton souffle chaud s'éterniser près de mon oreille. C'est comme si tu réfléchissais avant de me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

J'attends que tu dises quelque chose. J'attends que tu fasses quelque chose. Mais peut-être que toi aussi tu attends que je bouge. En fait nous devons attendre tous les deux que l'autre entreprenne un mouvement, un geste, une confirmation. Quelque chose qui nous permette de basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais peut-être aimons-nous cet état d'équilibre précaire et instable d'entre-deux. Ou à la fois tout est joué et où en même temps rien n'est gagné. Un rien peut tout faire chavirer. C'est instable. C'est instable comme nous. Comme notre relation. En fait c'est tout à fait cohérent.

Au bout de longues secondes d'immobilismes il aura finalement suffit que j'étende complètement mes doigts contre la surface froide pour lancer l'échange.

Je sens tout à coup le léger poids de tes paumes devenir une prise ferme puis la douce chaleur de ton torse contre mon dos se transformer en un appui stratégique et enfin ton torse de bomber puis se vider en un long soupir.

Je ne t'ai toujours pas repoussé. Tu dois prendre ça pour un oui.

Et tu aurais raison. Mes dernières barrières viennent de tomber et je suis déjà en train d'essayer de me rappeler à quel endroit dans mon sac j'ai rangé mes capotes.

Je sens que ça va exploser d'un coup. Je sens tes muscles tendus contre les miens tous aussi contractés.

Ta main quitte doucement la mienne et remonte le long de mon avant-bras qu'elle effleure du bout des doigts puis vient flatter mon biceps contracté. Tu aimes ce que tu touches. Elle fait une halte sur mon épaule dénudée pour une fois encore apprécier les courbures et remonte jusqu'à ma joue.

Ton autre main s'est quant à elle agrippé plus fermement à la mienne.

Je sens ton hésitation malgré ton apparente assurance. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une fois une certaine limite franchie il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Il est encore temps de se séparer et de faire passer cet instant pour un contrecoup du concert.

Car malgré tout ce qu'on pourra se persuader, nous ne serons pas juste des coups d'un soir. Notre relation est beaucoup trop particulière pour s'arrêter à ça. Peu importe jusqu'où on ira, mais si on se laisse aller quelque chose ne sera plus pareil après.

Mais l'après… je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Pas maintenant. Alors ma main libérée vient rejoindre sa jumelle sur ma joue.

Tant mieux tu n'as pas envie de faire demi-tour non plus.

Je le sens et prend la décision de me retourner brusquement.

Et je te fais face.

Tu écarquilles les yeux surpris.

Puis un sourire se dessine petit à petit sur ton visage.

Tu approches ton visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Et tu penches la tête.

J'entrouvre légèrement la bouche et mes yeux se posent dans les tiens.

Puis en l'espace d'une seconde j'attrape l'arrière de ta tête d'une main, écrase ma bouche contre la tienne et plaque ma main dans ta chute de rein.

Une boule de chaleur caractéristique se réveille dans mon bas ventre.

Je te sens appuyer ton bassin contre le mien pour me compresser contre le bord de la table.

Tu ouvres petit à petit à bouche et sa langue se fraye un passage entre mes lèvres.

Je me sens tout à coup envahis de ton odeur.

Je presse mon visage encore plus fort contre le tien tandis que je sens une bosse contre mon bassin.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Tes mains auparavant sur mes avant-bras se posent sur mon torse nu pour caresser mes muscles tendus.

Puis je me sens soulevé de terre. En effet en une fraction de seconde tu as écarté mes jambes pour me soulever et me déposer sur la table.

Et tu es déjà en train d'attaquer mon cou.

Je vois que tu essayes de mener la danse.

Je ne sais pas encore si je te laisse faire. Mais si tu te fais assez convainquant peut-être que je te laisserais dominer.

Je pose mes mains sur tes hanches et retire ton t-shirt humide.

Tu m'attires encore plus contre toi pour coller nos poitrines nues l'une contre l'autre.

Je sens par la même occasion nos bosses respectives se frotter agréablement. Je sens alors la douce chaleur caractéristique se répandre par vague à chaque mouvement de bassin que j'effectue.

Entendant la table grincer à cause de mes caresses, tu fais glisser tes mains qui étaient dans mes cheveux détachés contre le bas de mon dos pour atteindre mes fesses et m'accompagner dans ce doux échange.

Puis je décide de reprendre ta bouche qui avait quitté la mienne durant le transfert.

Ma bouche s'écrase doucement contre la tienne délicieusement charnue et après quelques mouvements de lèvres j'entrouvre assez la bouche pour faire passer ma langue entre tes dents pour approfondir le baiser.

Tu pousses un long soupir sensuel tandis que tu m'allonges sur la table.

Alors que jusqu'à maintenant j'étais surpris de la douceur des évènements, je me rends compte que quelque chose a changé. Tu es devenu plus entreprenant, plus pressé, plus excité peut-être, comme si la position allongé avait allumé quelque chose en toi. Mais loin de m'en plaindre, je participe à ce changement de rythme en passant mes doigts sous ton boxer tandis que les tiens ont déjà passé la barrière du textile depuis un moment déjà. Tes doigts sont en train de caresser mes testicules à même la peau et je t'en gratifie en laissant volontairement échapper des gémissements assez audibles.

Puis tes doigts dévient plein nord et se pose sur mon sexe. Sans bouger.

Je lève la tête et t'interroge du regard. Evidement il fallait que ton sourire de gamin revienne. Ok… Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Jouons à ça.

Je te fixe et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres délicatement en en redessinant le contour. Puis je prends ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et la fait rouler entre mes incisives.

Tu ne lâches pas mes yeux.

Ni ton sourire d'ailleurs.

Je vois que tu n'essayes même pas de cacher ta satisfaction. T'en as juste rien à foutre. Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Pendant quelques secondes nous nous arrêtons tous les deux. Le désir est mis entre parenthèse. Il est même passé au second plan nos yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre. Moi à moitié allongé sur la table me retenant avec mes coudes et toi penché en avant vers moi.

C'est comme si en cet instant nous remettions en question notre relation. Une fois de plus.

Qui sommes-nous ? Deux créateurs paumés. Deux erreurs de la nature. Deux êtres qui n'ont pas su se fondre dans le moule mais qui heureusement se sont trouvé une voie très jeune dans le monde de la création. Je pense que c'est ce qui nous a sauvé tous les deux. Nous avions enfin un objectif dans notre putain de vie minable. Enfin une raison de se lever chaque jour.

Et en plus nous n'avons pas une sexualité normale. Nous n'avons pas des valeurs aussi normées que ce qu'on attend de nous. Nous sommes des erreurs. Ou plutôt nous serions des erreurs dans un monde plus oppressant que celui dans lequel nous vivons actuellement.

Ici et maintenant nous sommes juste perchés.

Et dire que quelque part dans le monde nous risquerions la peine de mort pour ce que nous sommes en train de faire, pour ta main dans mon caleçon, pour ta bouche si proche de la mienne.

Et ça, ça me donne envie de hurler. Ça me donne envie de tout balancer. Car j'ai envie de profiter de ce que tu peux m'offrir. Peut-importe ce que c'est. Peu importe le nom que ça a.

Je veux être heureux. Ou plutôt je veux tenter d'être heureux. Et si tu veux faire partie de mon bonheur libre à toi de rester.

Tandis que ces pensées me traversent l'esprit je sens tes yeux briller d'une lueur nouvelle. La lueur amusée a disparue. Elle a laissé sa place à une grande détermination dans ton regard. Et peut-être à quelque chose de plus profond que ça. Quelque chose de sombre au fond de toi.

Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment confié à moi. Mais j'imagine que tu penses à la même chose que moi en cet instant. Oui toi aussi parfois tu as peur. Toi aussi tu surveilles ton langage dans certaines circonstances. Oui toi aussi tu féminises le nom de tes conquêtes masculines lors de certains repas. Toi aussi tu te retournes quand tu parles au téléphone dans la rue. Et ça je le sais.

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de t'attraper le visage entre mes mains et de te faire gémir aussi fort que possible. Que la terre entière entende que nous nous aimons, à notre manière certes, mais que nous nous aimons. Tout à coup j'en ai marre de me cacher. Je sens que quelque chose va exploser en moi.

Je pense que tu t'en es aperçu car tu as pris mon menton entre des doigts et a rapproché nos visages. Mais d'un coup la rage que j'ai en moi explose comme une bombe à retardement.

Je me redresse d'un coup et t'attires fort contre mon torse. Je passe et repasses mes mains dans tes cheveux décolorés.

Je me rends compte que tu es animé de la même énergie que moi car tu me soulèves légèrement de la table pour réduire encore la distance entre nous.

Je prends soin d'enrouler mes jambes autour de tes hanches tandis que tu te diriges sur le fauteuil pour nous y asseoir.

Ainsi tu te jettes sans douceur sur le coussin à moitié déchiqueté et je laisse sortir toute mon énergie en t'y plaquant pour continuer à t'embrasser.

Non.

Pour te dévorer.

Mes mains se font pressantes.

Je décide de prendre les choses en main et glisse mes mains froides dans ton caleçon directement contre ton sexe.

Tu laisses échapper un long sifflement à cause de la morsure froide mais tu commences déjà à onduler ton bassin pour aller à l'encontre de ma main rocailleuse.

J'entame alors des mouvements vifs pour te faire gémir. Oui je veux te faire gémir, bordel de merde comme j'ai envie de te faire crier. De réussir à faire sortir la rage que tu as en toi.

J'accélère alors mes mouvements et te sens soupirer de plus en plus fort. Mais je veux ce petit bruit aigu. Ce petit aigu qui me fera me jeter sur toi comme un fauve.

Lorsqu'enfin j'y arrive, je descends de tes genoux et baisse précipitamment ton pantalon. Puis je prends précipitamment ton sexe en bouche. (Après y avoir mis un des préservatifs à mon effigie)

Je dépose ma langue sur la base pour remonte lentement. Très lentement jusqu'au sommet. Je réitère l'expérience plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le rouge te monte aux joues et que tu laisses à nouveau échapper ce petit bruit qui me donne la chair de poule tellement il me fait du bien.

Voyant que je vais maintenant trop lentement pour ton taux d'excitation, je décide d'accélérer brutalement le rythme en prenant ton sexe entièrement dans ma bouche et le sucer goulument.

Du coin de l'œil je te vois rejeter la tête en arrière et je sens tes mains jouer avec mes cheveux.

Oh comme j'ai envie de te faire du bien. Tu n'imagines même pas.

Puis alors que je sens ton corps s'animer de tremblements, je lâche ton sexe, retire rapidement les reste de mes vêtements et me jette contre toi nu comme un vers.

Tu m'accueilles bras grands ouverts et attaque directement mon cou, relativement épargné jusqu'à présent, tandis que tes mains naviguent entre mon dos et mon torse.

Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte nous avons adopté un petit rythme régulier pour faire frotter nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Le plaisir se répand par petite touche.

Puis l'une de tes mains qui était dans mon dos cherche à tâtons ton sac au sol. En quelques allez retours à peine tu en sors une petite bouteille facilement reconnaissable.

Tu me la tends et je comprends alors que tu attends de moi et j'en étale une petite couche sur tes doigts. Je sens alors cette main lubrifiée s'approcher de mes fesses pour se plaquer d'un coup contre mon anus.

Tes doigts se contentent d'abord de caresser grossièrement l'anneau de muscles.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'accompagner ce mouvement en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Cette douce caresse fait monter mon excitation en flèche et je me retiens de ne pas me pénétrer moi-même avec mes propres doigts pour abréger cette torride attente.

Puis quelques aller-retour plus loin je sens un premier doigt passer la frontière de mon anus. Je pousse un soupir d'excitation et de frustration mélangé. Tu décides alors de caresser mes bourses de ta deuxième main pour me stimuler d'avantage.

Je pousse alors un long soupir de satisfaction. Tes mains me stimulant par devant et pas derrière. C'est juste divin.

Histoire de me rendre complètement dingue, j'utilise une en main pour me caresser en rythme avec tes doigts et prend mon autre main pour faire rouler mes tétons entre mes doigts.

Quatre mains justes pour moi.

Je vais finir complètement fou.

Ma rage semble s'être retirée le temps de quelques minutes pour savourer ce pur moment de plaisir.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je réalise que tu as inséré en tout trois de tes doigts en moi.

Tu t'amuses à faire des allers-retours pour m'habituer à l'intrusion mais aussi tu cherches ma zone sensible tandis que tes phalanges s'insèrent de plus en plus profondément en moi.

Tu finis par lâcher mes bourses pour écarter d'avantage mes fesses et entrer en moi encore plus profondément.

Je commence à gémir de plus en plus fort. La sensation de friction commence à me procurer une agréable sensation et puis la frustration est en train de se faire sentir. Je respire de plus en plus fort et recommence à me mordre les lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que tu atteints enfin mon point sensible. Une vague de plaisir se propage dans tout mon corps. Et je finis par bouger de moi-même sur tes doigts pour accentuer mon plaisir.

Et puis en une fraction de seconde tu te retires et tu me soulèves pour me positionner correctement au-dessus de ton sexe fièrement érigé. Et je me sens rempli d'un coup alors que tu m'abaisse d'un coup.

Je t'entends pousser un gémissement rauque tandis que tu m'abaisses au maximum pour entrer jusqu'à la garde en moi.

Mais pour tout te dire à cet instant je suis si fasciné par ton expression faciale que j'en oublie le douloureux tiraillement. Tu es totalement détendu et tu as les yeux clos avec la bouche entre-ouverte alors qu'au contraire tes mains sont fermement accrochées à mes hanches.

Puis tu ouvres les yeux et nos regards se rencontrent un court instant.

Et c'est durant cet instant que toute la fureur en nous semble renaitre de ses centres et prendre possession de nos corps à nouveau.

Tu me soulève et m'abaisse presque brutalement pour entamer un rythme rapide et puissant.

Je me maintiens comme je peux aux bords du canapé alors que tu prends un grand soin à percuter ma prostate à chaque coup de rein. Et il suffit de quelques minutes pour atteindre l'apogée de notre plaisir tant l'excitation était forte.

Je me retire et jette le préservatif dans la poubelle.

Je sens alors ton regard sur moi malgré le fait que je sois de dos. Je finis donc par me retourner et fait face à un regard perdu et interrogateur. Je suis surpris car je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose… Mais pas à ça.

Je m'attendais à un regard enragé, blasé, désireux, heureux… Mais pas à ce vide dans ton regard.

Ressembles-tu à ça juste après l'orgasme ? Ou alors aujourd'hui c'est différent ? J'aimerais te demander. Mais ne pouvant parler, je me contente de hausser un sourcil dans ta direction.

Tu dois te sentir observé ca tu sors de tes pensées et plonge tes yeux dans les miens.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Que se passe-t-il Victor ?

Peut-être bien que tu n'étais pas prêt toi non plus.

Ça avait l'air facile comme ça.

On s'est dit qu'il suffirait d'oublier, de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais on se rend tous les deux compte à cet instant que ce ne sera malheureusement pas aussi simple que ça.

Putain Victor.

On vient de faire quoi là.

Je n'étais pas prêt.

Et toi non plus.

Comment doit-on réagir maintenant ?

Comment est-on censé se comporter ?

Ca a brisé quelque chose.

Moi qui ai toujours refusé les normes, je me rends compte de la limite de mes convictions.

Bordel.

Je suis si con.

La chute est si abrupte.

Mais maintenant il va falloir faire avec.

Assumer notre connerie.

Et faire en sorte que la prochaine fois qu'on fasse une connerie, on soit prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur twitter droledecoccinel**

 **C'est tellement conventionnel comme fin xD**

 **Sur ce bonne journée / soirée / nuit !**

 **Coeurs sur vous.**


End file.
